Bai Tza
Bai Tza, also known as the Demon of Water, is a minor antagonist in the TV series Jackie Chan Adventures. She is one of the two female Demon Sorcerers. She was voiced by Mona Marshall, who also played Krailoni in Disney's Treasure Planet. Appearance Bai Tzu is a demon that resembles a demonic mermaid with tenticles for hair. History Bai Tza was one of the eight Demon Sorcerers who once reigned over Earth during the dark ages. Her rule took place in the lost city of Atlantis. When a band of heroes appeared and sealed them into the netherworld, her city was left to ruin and left to bicker amongst her fellow siblings, all except for Shendu, who was sealed in a statue-like form. During the second season events of the series, Shendu's soul had been banished to the netherworld after his physical form was destroyed by Jade Chan using his own trademark Dragon Talisman. Bai Tza and her relatives began to torture Shendu endlessly for not attempting to free them from the netherworld although he explains that he was unable to due to the fact that he had been cursed earlier and had already begun to open up a portal to the demon world as soon as his fleshy form was restored. Shendu makes a pact with them that if they allow his ethereal form back into the human world and possess a single being as his physical vessel, he would promise to set them free. Bai Tza does not see any action until the closing episodes of the second season when all but the seventh and eighth gates have been sealed. Bai Tza emerges from her own portal thanks to Shendu, although she is not thankful for his efforts as the six other portals have been closed thanks to the Chans. The family soon chases her down but she manages to quickly escape. She returns to her city of Atlantis only to find it barren and in ruin over time and seeks to find a new abode which to call her kingdom. She appears before Shendu for answers but discover he is sleeping, immediately directing her attention towards his goons. They inform her that San Francisco would be an ideal place, although she takes more interest after overhearing earthquakes, and departs for the San Andreas fault to cast a spell which would flood the city. After information leaking from Valmont, the Chan family heads towards the fault to stop Bai Tza before she can succeed. An intense battle ensues with Shendu reawakening after a subduing spell by Uncle wears off. They managed to stop the two and save the city, Bai Tza quickly taking her leave afterward. Bai Tza again appears and tries to send a tidal wave, but the Chans intercept her with the banishing item. They succeed, but the wayward Jade manages to get snagged into the energy stream by accident and ends up the netherworld with Bai Tza. When Shendu appears to his estranged siblings with hope of escaping yet due to the unclosed eighth portal belonging to him, Jade makes her presence known and preys on their ambitions to get out, allowing her to make it to the portal in time. Powers and Abilities As the Demon sorceresss of water, Bai Tsa has complete control over liquid and can manipulate it with her thoughts. She can blast it from her hands in the form of powerful blasts or orbs of water and she can become water herself. Bai Tza is incredibly swift and agile, possessing natural flexibility to slink through attacks with ease. Bai Tza can create gigantic tidal waves, whirlpools. Being a demon of ancient origin, Bai Tza is skilled and very formidable in the dark arts, able to conjure up a spell capable of flooding an entire city. Drago, when he possesed her Demon Chi, was able to transform into a larfe wave with his face merged with wave and in this form, he tried to devour Jackie. Bai Tsa has the power to disolve into drops of water and can reform her body, shown when she turned her body into water and changed her direction and after Viper blasted her with the Dragon Talisman, she formed back into her demon form. Trivia *Bai Tza is proud to be one of the most dangerous demon sorcerers as she could flood a entire country that might result drowning thousands of innocent people, However, Tso Lan is more dangerous than any other Demon Sorcerer since he could remove the Earth's Moon out of orbit and destroy it's ecosystem and result killing millions of people in the process. Navigation Category:Female Category:Demon Category:Elementals Category:Siblings Category:Jackie Chan Adventures Villains Category:Monarchs Category:Imprisoned Category:Immortals Category:Merfolk Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Terrorists Category:Warlords Category:Mongers Category:Magic Category:Brutes Category:Thugs Category:Betrayed Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Sadists Category:Fighters Category:Conspirators Category:Monsters Category:Abusers Category:Evil from the Past Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Control Freaks Category:Tyrants Category:Enforcer Category:Supremacists Category:Necessary Evil Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Pawns Category:Paranormal Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Outcast